The Lion King III: A True Family Life transcript
Prologue: Zira's suicidal defeat (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Kiara: "Zira! give me your paw!" Zira swipes right at Kiara. '' ''Zira: In Attack Mode Zira slips right down the rock surface and she glances right at the tumbling water and logs below her feet. Zira: AHHH...AHH... Kiara: "Zira, come on, I'll help you." Zira slides further right down the rock wall, by scrabbling for traction on the rocks, but she's not able to climb back up. A change comes right over Zira's face and she grins slowly right up at Kiara's face. Zira: "No, never." Zira lets go of the rocks and falls right bac into the churning water below her feet. The water and logs carry her right underneath and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. End flashback sequence..... Timon: "Hey, Kiara, Kovu," Pumbaa: "congratulations on your little twin cubs." Kiara: "Thanks a bunch, Timon," Kovu: "and you too, Pumbaa." Kiara: "They're both: a boy cub," Kovu: "and a girl cub." Timon: "Well that explains the true difference." Kovu: "Kiara, what do you think we should name them?" Kiara: "How 'bout we name this boy cub Leonardo and this girl cub Rihanna." Kovu: "Good idea, honey cakes, everybody, meet our son, Leonardo," Kiara: "and our daughter, Rihanna." All Wild Jungle Animals: Wildly Disney Animation pictures presents The Lion King III: A True Family Life Directed by Howy Parkins Produced by Ford Riley Music composed by Christopher Willis and Beau Black Scene 1: The pride lands/heaven spirits in the skies of heaven Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kion and the now older cubs: Leonardo and Rihanna are running around and having a super good time while the heaven spirits of Mufasa and Sarabi are watching over them. In Background Female Singers: Wao kuishi in wewe Male Singer: They live in you Female Singers: wao kuishi in mimi Male Singer: they live in me Female Singers: wao tazama Male Singer: they watch over Female Singers: kila kitu sisi tazama Male Singer: everything we see Female Singers: kuingia ya maji Male Singer: into the water Female Singers: kuingia ya ukweli Male Singer: into the truth Female Singers: in yako kutafakari Male Singer: in your reflection Female Singers: w''ao kuishi in wewe'' Male Singer: they live in you Suddenly the clouds in the skies of heaven begin moving apart. Leonardo: "Hey, what's happening?" Rihanna: "I don't know, Leonardo, I think something might be coming right towards us." Mufasa and Sarabi's heaven spirits emerge in the skies of heaven. Mufasa's Heaven Spirit: "Simba, Nala, Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Leonardo, Rihanna." Simba: "Mother, father." Kiara: "Grandmother," Kion: "Grandfather." Sarabi's Heaven Spirit: "There's some urgent news we must tell all of you." Timon: "Well? what is it?" Mufasa's Heaven Spirit: "Rafiki does not feel very good and he will require your assistance immediately, you all must go right over to him." Nala: "Oh, right, of course, come on, everybody, let's go right over to Rafiki's tree." Zazu: "Right, we're going right away." Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Leonardo, Rihanna, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu walk and fly around on their way to Rafiki's tree. Rafiki's Tree Rafiki's now in his tree bed and Makini's right by his side. Rafiki: "Simba, Nala, everybody, you might not know about this, but I am dying." Rafiki: A Bit Makini: "Rafiki?" Rafiki: "Do not forget to show proper respect and wisdom to the entire pridelands, Makini." Makini: "Don't worry about it, I won't." Rafiki: "The pridelands need a sha-woman, Makini, You're next in line for my walking staff." Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Leonardo, Rihanna, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu come right closer to Rafiki's side. Rafiki: "Now, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, you did such a wonderful job helping Simba and Nala make a true family of their own." Timon: "Why thanks a bunch, Rafiki," Pumbaa: "we couldn't have done it without you." Zazu: "I agree on everything here." Rafiki: "And, Makini, you're gonna do your best to follow in my footsteps." Makini: "Thanks a bunch." Rafiki: "And......I......know......you'll......do.........good.......as......well." Rafiki passes away peacefully. Timon: "Well, he's gone for good right now." Simba: "Let's take him over to the funeral fire." Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Leonardo, Rihanna, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Makini wrap Rafiki's deceased body in some vines and they take it right over to the funeral fire and cremate it. Simba: "He's with my mother and father in the skies of heaven right now." Makini: "I'm gonna do everything that Rafiki requested." Nala: "You're absolutely right, Makini, he would've wanted it this way." Simba: "My parents would've wanted it this way too." Category:Transcripts